Move
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: “Move,” Kell commanded emotionlessly. What happens when Superman X and Louise Laine meet for the first time? Kell/Louise and Emperex. Enjoy!


**Title: **Move.

**Rating: **K+ for romance

**Pairings: **Kelouise (Kell/Louise) and Emperex (Empress/Imperiex)

**Summary: **"Move," Kell commanded emotionlessly. What happens when Superman X and Louise Laine meet for the first time? Kell/Louise and Emperex. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note:** This is a Kelouise fic. Louise is my OC and you've probably seen her once, be it the RPG or an actual fic. If anyone's looking for a good fic, I highly suggest Sarcasticyetsexy's new one: Deception and Allies.

I'm holding a writing contest! Yeah, I know I just did one, but this is a WRITING contest. The prompt is Kelouise. The winner gets a oneshot of their choice by ME! I'll do anything but slash and graphic (M-Rated) content.

Anyhoo, enjoy this oneshot!

--

Louise took a deep breath in. 'Just my luck. Couldn't stop when I should've…' Louise grumbled. Her hands were red and sore because they had been crudely tied to a chair for a while. Her hair was a mess and her breathing, ragged.

"Ready to fess up?" Imperiex growled at her. Louise was on the verge of the scoop of the century. Her reporter instinct led her to an abandoned warehouse, where some vital information fell into her lap. Unfortunately, Imperiex got a tip and found Louise before she was able to leave.

"No," she spat. "I don't know anything," she growled at Imperiex.

"We'll just have to persuade you then," Imperiex grabbed her chin roughly and came closer to her face. Louise bit his finger, causing him to step back. "You little-" Imperiex stopped when a voice cleared itself behind him.

"Impi," Emerald Empress threw her hands on his shoulder. "Who's she?" Empress glared a hole through Louise.

"Don't worry. I don't have anything against you darling," Louise smirked. Empress's eyes flared as she summoned the Eye.

"I was just about to throw her away," Imperiex looked at Empress and smiled. He pushed a few buttons on his controller pad, expecting Louise to be vaporized. Instead, an angry Superman X, hell-bent on revenge had squashed the remote and dumped it on the floor.

Superman X hadn't noticed the girl bound to a chair behind him before punching Imperiex.

"Superman X, we meet again," Imperiex chuckled. He took out a little red rock that gave off some red light.

"What's happening to me?" Superman X noticed his evident lack of powers. "WHY CAN'T I FLY?"

Unbeknownst to Imperiex, Empress and Superman X, Louise had cut through the rope with some debris, freed herself and grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a crow bar. Louise snuck behind Imperiex and whacked him on the head, causing him to drop the rock emitting red-sun rays.

"YOU!" Imperiex backhanded Louise, sending her straight into the wall. Superman X got up off the floor and attacked Imperiex. He had noticed the pesky little girl but hadn't offered to help her up. Superman X had one mission and one mission only- defeat Imperiex.

After multiple punches, Imperiex was defeated as was Emerald Empress. Superman X was about to leave the warehouse, but was stopped by the same girl.

He took a minute to notice her. She wasn't a girl, she was a woman. She had ebony locks that flowed past her shoulders, piercing green eyes, and peachy skin. She had a torn white pantsuit on currently. Even with the bruises on her face and the cut right above her left eye, she was utterly stunning. Superman X didn't care.

"Move," he commanded emotionlessly.

"You're forgetting the magic word," Louise cocked her head.

"Move," he said with more force.

"Who the sprock do you think you are?" Louise scoffed. "You're just like him."

"Like who?" his anger was building.

"Imperiex," Louise spat.

"I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" Superman X fumed.

"Yeah," Louise said halfheartedly. Her eyes twinkled with interest and she smiled. Louise took out her notepad and a pen. "You have a name?"

"I am Superman X," he replied.

"Well, duh." Louise rolled her eyes. "Do you have a name?" she said slowly, mockingly.

Superman X thought for a minute. The Legion had bestowed him a name...

"Kell-El. My name is Kell-El," Superman X looked at her eyes.

"Laine. Louise Laine," she smiled at him. She jot a few notes down before putting the notepad into her back pocket.

"I have to go," Kell said unsurely. Something had happened. One minute she had him fuming and the other he almost smiled. Something was different about this girl…

"Can I quote you?" Louise winked before walking off.

--

Timber Wolf was reading today's newspaper. The Daily Intergalactic Planet to be exact. About an hour ago, Kell had left in a hurry. Suddenly, Kell-El barged into the lounge and Timber Wolf looked up from his reading.

"Are you smiling?" Timber Wolf asked bewildered.

"…" Kell frowned. "No."

"Right…" Timber Wolf narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"How does Phantom Girl make you feel?" Kell-El asked Timber Wolf.

"She's annoying and sometimes make me a little mad, but she always makes me laugh," Timber Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason," Kell looked away. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I saved this girl today," Timber Wolf nodded knowingly. "And, she made me really angry, but then she made me smile. It's confusing," Kell shook his head.

"That's how girls are," Timber Wolf laughed.

"I don't understand the point of dating," Kell shook his head.

"Never got the birds and the bees?" Lightning Lad hopped onto the couch and sipped a soda. Kell looked at Lightning Lad like he had just grown another head. "Never mind…"

"But WHY? I don't need an heir."

"An heir?" Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf said at the same time.

"Most people date for fun," Lightning Lad said awkwardly scratched his neck.

"How is it fun?" Kell asked.

"Don't worry, just do what your heart says," Timber Wolf pat his friend's back and then Timber Wolf and Lightning Lad left the lounge. Kell picked up the newspaper and saw the headline._ 'Imperiex is From the Future: What the Government and Legion of Supeheroes Don't Want Us to Know by Louise Laine'_

"Louise Laine," Kell whispered.

--

"Sprock," Louise muttered as she slammed the entrance of the roof. She took out a cigarette and lighter. She lit the lighter.

"Smoking's not good for you," Kell used his super-breath to get rid of the fire.

"You again?" Louise smiled, amused. "You think I can have an interview?"

"Have you ever flown before?" Kell asked her.

"Flown?" Louise said skeptically. Kell smiled and picked her up bridal style before soaring into the skies.

"Wow," Louise whispered. Her hair flowed wildly as they rushed through the wind.

"You still want an interview?" Kell asked her softly.

"Yeah," Louise looked around. "There's my apartment!" she pointed to a small white dot.

Kell flew them both down there and gently placed Louise down.

"So, the question everyone wants to know. How do superheroes fit into those super-tight spandex costumes?" Louise laughed.

"Can I have a real question?" Kell asked.

"Sure Super-" Louise was cut off by Kell.

"Call me Kell," he took another look at her eyes. Her parrot green eyes sparkled with interest and well-fit the smile on her face.

For the rest of the night, Kell and Louise talked. Louise listened intently as Kell told her about his past- the 41st Century, Imperiex, K3NT and his mission.

"I think you're more than a mission, Kell," Louise put her hand on his shoulder.

"I probably have to go," Kell stuttered as Louise smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

Millions of thoughts were flying through Kell's head. He threw them all away and deepened the kiss. Finally, Louise broke away.

"Good to know that your Super-Breath comes in handy," she kissed Kell lightly before walking away. Kell flew away, heading towards Legion HQ.

--

"Keeping late hours, now huh?" Cosmic Boy asked Kell as he entered HQ. Cosmic Boy was frowning and his arms were crossed angrily. "We have curfew and I expect you to stick with it," Cos said crossly.

"What are you going to do? Put me in the time-out chair?" Kell answered.

"Where. Were. You?" Cosmic Boy growled.

"I was with a friend. Not that she's any of your business," Kell pushed Cosmic Boy away and head towards his quarters.

"She? Superman-" Cosmic Boy stopped at Kell's glare.

"It's none of your business," Kell said. "Louise doesn't concern you."

"Louise? Louise Laine?" Cosmic Boy almost had an aneurysm.

"Yeah? We didn't do anything, though. We just talked. I know she works at the Planet. I'm not dumb," Kell shook his head.

"Louise Laine is the star reporter of the Daily Intergalactic Planet. She's been looking for information on the Legion and Imperiex for weeks. Tell me you didn't-" Cosmic Boy started.

"I was used," Kell said softly. Even though a single tear never fell, at that moment, anyone could have told his heart was broken. Kell walked away, leaving Cosmic Boy dumbfounded.

--

The next day, Kell was frowning like usual. No one had noticed anything, except the resident hero with super-sense.

"What happened?" Timber Wolf asked Kell.

"Nothing," Kell looked away.

"So," Timber Wolf started, trying to make small talk. "Did you see today's headline?" Kell's frowned deepened. "Okay…" Timber Wolf looked away.

Kell took the newspaper out of his hand. "Why do you read this sprock anyway?" Kell muttered. He looked at the headline, which read _'Emperex? The Threat of the Future? by Louise Laine_

_As few citizens know, Imperiex and the Emerald Empress have been 'dating' for the past few months. Two of the largest threats to the United Planets, finding love and solace in one another? This union may prove to be deadly, especially if the by product of this relationship is 'Emperex'- the child of these two villains. _

_Leaving the juicy details to the gossipers, I'll plainly state the facts: What could be worse than the leader of the Fatal Five and the potential conqueror of the universe becoming one? From a firsthand experience, the care these two share is unimaginable. Ruthless, vicious and evil in the battlefield; Sweet, loving and carefree when together. It's nearly sickening, but no one should be denied love._

_This comes to the next question: the future of evil is well-taken care of, what about the future of good? Who will succeed the Legion?_

_Perhaps more legionnaires will be recruited over time, but the alternative everyone is hoping for: The Legion will be succeeded by their children. Many people know of the VERY public relationship between Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl, fewer know of the other relationships inside the Legion. Again, that's best left to the gossip columnists._

Kell stopped reading. He realized that Louise hadn't written a single word Kell said last night. He dropped the newspaper and flew to the Planet.

Again, Louise was standing on the roof, smoking.

"That's not a good habit," Kell blew her cigarette out. Louise turned towards him.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again," Louise smiled her pearly white smile. "I've only started smoking recently, only a few weeks ago. When my parents died," Louise said softly.

"They wouldn't have wanted you to smoke," Kell said seriously. He put his hand out and Louise tossed the pack of cigarettes to him.

"Happy?" she rolled her eyes.

"Very," Kell smiled. He was about to fly away, but...

"Wait!" Louise ran over to him. "I kinda want to ask you something," Louise bit her lip nervously. "Do you want to go out some time?"

"We are outside," Kell said confused.

Louise hit her forehead. "That's not what I meant. Do you want to go on a date?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"On a date? Why?" Kell was still confused.

"'Cause I like you," Louise said softly.

"So does everyone else in the city. I'm a hero," Kell said.

Louise sighed. "Kell. I think you're hot and I like you, LIKE LIKE you."

"Just say what you want, woman!" Kell said exasperatedly. Louise rolled her eyes as she kissed Kell passionately. Kell returned her kiss as Louise ran her hands through his hair. Eventually, they ceased and Louise remained in Kell's arms.

"So you think I'm hot?" Kell asked amused.

--

I hope you guys liked! I tried to give ya'll some insight into Louise's character. Also, I wanted to address the fact that Kell has like NO experience with girls. I hope I did the plot justice!

Please leave a review!


End file.
